


The Cliched Curse

by TheGirlWithThe555



Series: Oneshots(TNLoM) [1]
Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Comfort, Death, F/M, Fear, Funny, Hurt, Idiots, Love, Loves, Oneshot, Romance, Understanding, curse, kiss, true - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithThe555/pseuds/TheGirlWithThe555
Summary: When Shadow Monkey kidnaps Tripitaka, she tries to make him understand what is truly between her and Monkey. They go back to the others but Sandy and Monkey get cursed and there's only one way to end it according to the scroll of knowledge. Can they manage to break the curse?
Relationships: Monkey King/Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey), Pigsy/Sandy (The New Legends of Monkey)
Series: Oneshots(TNLoM) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084703
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	The Cliched Curse

Was this truly the end? Was there really no one coming for her? Dark thoughts trailed through her mind and her hands found each other, clasping together as tough as concrete.  
"It will be over soon, mortal." His voice was so much like Monkey's that it tore her heart asunder.  
"Please, I..." Tripitaka didn't know what to say, she wasn't really sure there was anything she could say to change his mind. He took a step closer, black staff in his hand clutched tightly.

"I'm not his master... I'm just his friend, why can't you understand that?" Tripitaka tried to say, but he cocked his head at her for a moment.  
"You don't have to lie anymore, it's okay, you can tell the truth." He said to her, scaring her all the more. Tears stung in her eyes and she tried desperately to hold them back.

"Don't you understand? I love him..." The words lingered on her lips, it was something she had never expected to say. Yet, it was true.  
The way he was always there for her, his smile, his stupidity, his warmth, the way his mouth and nose twitched when he was annoyed, she loved all of it.  
Shadow Monkey stood there for a moment, his eyes wide and his fingers loosening around his weapon.

"Then why do you tell him what to do?" Shadow Monkey questioned. Tripitaka sighed as she gazed downwards.  
"I get scared, and I get a plan and I tell him... So we can all be safe." Tripitaka mumbled the words softly. Shadow Monkey's gaze hardened and he scoffed at her.

"You think a mortal's plan is better than my monkey brother's?" He questioned.  
"I think it helps sometimes, how else can I help?" Tripitaka asked now, bitterness rising in her throat and flowing through her veins like poison in her bloodstream.

"Hmm, I guess it makes sense?" He shrugged as he turned from her, using the heel of his foot to swing around and he took his staff with two hands and placed it behind his neck before straightening his arms, resting his inner wrists on either end. His strut seemed careless and only angered Tripitaka more. It was too much to see such a look-alike who was more than terrible. One who acted so innocent and yet was as dangerous as a demon.

"You know who kills humans?" Tripitaka found herself asking. His head tilted and his eyes met her in an interested glance.  
"Who?" He questioned, sounding amused.  
"Demons," Tripitaka said the word with grim malice and his eyes narrowed at her.

"You were made from a god by a demon, so what does that make you?" She asked him. Shadow Monkey moved his staff from behind his neck and held it to his side once again as he seemed to ponder with a frown on his face.  
"A shadow god, obviously." He finally said as he grew more confident looking.

"Ah, so both gods and demons will never accept you," Tripitaka stated, his confidence quickly evaporated once again.  
"No, they will welcome me with open arms." He protested.  
"You said just as much yourself, you are both evil and good, right?" She questioned. He seemed to struggle with himself, if his confused and worried face was anything to go off of.

"You know, if you could be kind... Things can be different." Tripitaka stated. Shadow Monkey gave her a long look before stepping forward, towards her.  
"Different how?" He questioned.  
"We can be friends, all of us. You, me, Monkey, Sandy, Pigsy, we can all be friends." She said. He frowned at her once more.

"I just want to play with my monkey brother, I want none of your stupid quest." He muttered, leaning on his staff with a long face.  
"Well, we play with demons all the time. Imagine, fighting side by side with Monkey... Wouldn't that be fun?" She tried to convince. He gave her a look and seemed to think.  
"Not really." He admitted. Tripitaka frowned once again.

"Okay, how about this, I get him one day a week?" Shadow Monkey offered.  
"And you'll let me go?" She questioned. He nodded his head. She didn't really like the sound of it, but she supposed it was better than dying.  
"Okay fine, but only if Monkey wants to," Tripitaka said, feeling positive Monkey would say no. Shadow Monkey smirked at her, his face lighting up as he shrunk down his staff and fixed his hair with it just as Monkey would.

"Does it look like his?" Shadow Monkey questioned as he posed for Tripitaka. Tripitaka bit her lip, she hated him for trying to be like Monkey.  
"Yes... It does." She stated. He smiled at her as he went forth and wrapped his arms around her. Tripitaka frowned at him but he didn't bother to look at her. Instead, he opened a void of shadow and pulled her through it with him.  
  
_The Cliched Curse_  
  
"Let Tripitaka and Pigsy go! Go Monkey, I can handle this!" Sandy stated as she almost misstepped a dodge and a mace whizzed right by her head. Her gaze narrowed as an uneasy feeling collected in the pool of her stomach.  
"Mycelia, let them go!" Sandy shouted as she looked from Monkey who also had his hands full to the scroll of creation's guardian.

"It's my scroll and none of you are worthy. I can't trust ya to stay away so it's better this way, trust me." Mycelia stated. Sandy yelled out in frustration with her next couple of hits, but it didn't seem to matter, waves of enemies continued their onslaught. She heard Monkey whistle for his cloud, several times, frantically, but nothing happened. Three mushroom people jumped on Sandy from behind as she slashed at one in front of her. She felt wetness in her eyes as she was forced downwards by them, clawed fingers digging into her back.

"Sandy!" Monkey yelled. She could hear his staff ringing against weapons and hollow tapping when he connected it to an enemy.  
"Stop! Stop hurting them! Please!" It sounded almost like Tripitaka, not the real one, but the one that mattered. Sandy smiled as she felt the pain in her body overflowing through her, her eyes closed as she felt a strange sort of peace run through her.  
"Tripitaka, Shadow monkey!" Monkey's voice sounded and Sandy was sure she must be dreaming.  
  
_The Cliched Curse_  
  
"Shadow Monkey, if ever you wanted to show that you're not evil, now is the time," Tripitaka muttered as she watched Monkey now get overpowered. The distraction of them portaling back had been enough for the mushroom people to get one over on him. Shadow monkey released the mortal girl immediately and pointed his staff at Mycelia, the mushroom people had stood and began towards the odd pair.

"No one messes with my brother!" Shadow monkey stated as he almost seethed with rage. what was worse is that he was attacked with his back turned, such a thing was more than dishonorable. Shadow monkey elongated his staff at the mushroom people closing in, pushing them far back before he ran forwards, past them, towards the earthly-dressed woman. He stabbed his weapon into the ground and continued on, leaving it where it was.

He brought his hands up and pressed them together before he opened them, dark blue energy began to form. He massaged the energy with his hands, working it bigger and bigger and when he was close enough to Mycelia, he threw the energy out at her, throwing her back several feet. He turned quickly and ran back to his staff, the mushroom people once again up and charging at him. He grabbed onto his staff with two hands, leaving it stuck in the ground. He used it to swing around before he used the velocity of it to kick the mushroom people, sending them flying once again, the blow was hard enough to reduce them into raining ash.

Tripitaka ran to the tree and pulled out Pigsy's fishing knife from his pack. She worked on cutting roots, trying to first free Pigsy.  
"Tripi-taka... Help him." Pigsy murmured, referring to the real monk. Tears stung in the false monk's eyes.  
"Pigsy...?" She worried he was too far gone. But again, she couldn't stand thinking of losing any of them.

"Why won't he move! What did you do to my monkey brother!?" Shadow Monkey yelled at Mycelia. He watched the woman smirk at him.  
"They will sleep eternally, the poison has already worked through their system." She stated. Shadow Monkey's eyes narrowed at her with anger.

"Then die!" He yelled as he charged at her. Tripitaka turned her head to look at the real Monkey who didn't get up and then at Sandy. Her head slowly turned to Shadow Monkey and then back to Pigsy and the real Tripitaka. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't watch this anymore. She stood up and stalked towards Mycelia from behind. She didn't seem to notice her it maybe because the older woman thought she was no threat. The earthly woman was also much too busy dodging blows from Shadow Monkey anyway.

Tripitaka stood somewhat behind her and narrowed her eyes. She held the fishing knife shakily in her hand and when Mycelia backed up enough, she bit her lip before crying out and plunging the knife forward.  
"Die you bitch!" Tripitaka bit out, grief in her heart and in her voice. She didn't see Mycelia's surprised look as she faded into dust and drifted away with the wind. It left Shadow Monkey and Tripitaka to stare grimly at each other.

"Tripi... Tripitaka!" Pigsy let out as he finally broke free, the roots no longer sustained by Mycelia.  
"I got it!" The real Tripitaka stated as Pigsy helped him out, the scroll of creation in the real monk's hands. Tripitaka didn't seem to hear them though. Her eyes drifted to Monkey and she started towards him and so too did Shadow Monkey. Tripitaka dropped to her knees with tears in her eyes.

"Killing her didn't work." Shadow Monkey whispered as he dropped to his knees and placed his palms on Monkey's chest.  
"Wake up! Wake up! Right now!" He yelled, over and over, quite dramatically.

"Give me the scroll of knowledge," Tripitaka muttered loudly enough for the other two to hear. The real Tripitaka stood up fully now and answered instead of Pigsy.  
"But your not the real..." He began. She gave him a look and the pain in her eyes was so deep that he lost whatever will to speak that he had. Instead, he went to where the scrolls had been dropped and brought them to her. Tripitaka took the scroll of knowledge out and opened it.

"How do I wake up Sandy and Monkey?" She asked it, desperately at that. She waited for a reply and when it did, she frowned further.  
"True love's kiss... You gotta be kidding me." Tripitaka murmured. It was a curse straight out of fairy-tales, a cliché of clichés! Pigsy settled himself by Sandy and stared at her unmoving form except for the rise and fall of her chest as she slept.

"Who do you think she could have loved?" Pigsy questioned. Tripitaka shrugged her shoulders, she didn't know who either of them loved.  
"Let's all try anyways!" Shadow Monkey stated as he got to his knees by Monkey and pressed his face forward. Tripitaka was unable to stop him as he pressed a quick kiss to Monkey's lips. The Monkey look-alike sat up and waited, but nothing happened.

"You try!" He told Tripitaka who blushed and shook her head.  
"Try it, maybe... It will work." The real Tripitaka stated and the fake monk looked to him again, her eyes softening at the sad look he gave her.

Tripitaka looked back to Monkey. She felt her heart thundering against her rib-cage and her palms felt sweaty. She wiped them on her pants before she tucked a lock of Monkey's hair behind his ear.  
"Please wake up." She whispered before bending forward, drawing her lips to his gently. She pressed against him, her eyes closed tightly as her face reddened.

She was about to pull away when she felt a hand grasp the back of her neck and an arm curl around her back. She peeked her eyes open to see Monkey's half-lidded eyes as he pressed a kiss back. She pulled away and gazed down at him.

"This was a nice way to wake up." Monkey mumbled as if half asleep. Then he sat up very suddenly and bumped heads with Tripitaka. Both pulled further apart, holding their foreheads.  
"Okay, ow!" Tripitaka let out.  
"Pigsy and the monk!" He let out as he searched around with his eyes before realizing that the fight was now over.

"Tripitaka killed her." Shadow Monkey stated as he wrapped his arms around Monkey, giving him a warm hug.  
"And he really does just love you, it's not that he's your daddy!" Shadow Monkey stated, causing Tripitaka to blush deeply.

She turned her eyes to Sandy and Pigsy.  
"Oh, now we all kiss the other companion!" Shadow monkey seemed to remember as he watched Tripitaka's gaze. He was quick to his feet as he ran over to Sandy and crouched down. Pigsy was going to push him away, but the shadow god was too quick. He pressed a kiss against Sandy's lips, but yet again, nothing happened. Shadow Monkey's eyes slid up and he looked at Pigsy.  
"You next." He said. Pigsy's mouth went dry.

"No, it's wrong, she is obviously not conscious, I can't kiss an unconscious woman." Pigsy began to say.  
"Pigsy, just do it, we all will try. We have to." Tripitaka muttered and Pigsy traded a solemn look with her. He sighed as he brought his face to Sandy's. He couldn't stand to press his lips on hers though, because he had never imagined it being like this. He could never admit it, but he had already thought of what their first kiss would be like.

He always imagined good food, maybe wine, definitely a black sky of stars, like a blanket of diamonds lighting up the night sky. He finally placed his lips against hers and pursed them. Just as quickly as he had kissed her, he pulled back and looked away.

"Pigsy?" Her voice sounded confused and his eyes drifted back to her. Tripitaka covered her mouth with her hands hiding a smile and just from that, Pigsy understood. He understood what this meant, that this meant... That maybe they were meant for each other. It meant that maybe Tripitaka and Monkey were a match made in heaven as well.

"Good call, boy." Shadow monkey patted Tripitaka on the back and she gave him an awkward glance.  
"Yeah, Trip is a girl." Monkey stated which caused Shadow Monkey's eyes to widen.  
"Wait... When did this happen?" He questioned as he eyed Tripitaka up and down. Monkey scoffed at him.  
"Like I said to Pigsy, she was born that way!"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is just a silly little oneshot because I just wanted good feels and Shadow Monkey to become a good guy and not have to die. He;s so funny in my opinion, I loved seeing him and Monkey hanging out together, secret handshake and all. I wanted Tripitaka and him to come to terms and, of course, my softie for a heart wanted some love! Well, I hope this was enjoyable and funny too. Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day or night.
> 
> Also, I am still pretty new to Ao3 and new to tagging stuff, I don't know if I really tagged this properly or all that well. If anyone things a certain tag should be added or removed, please let me know and I will do as such.


End file.
